La vie passée
by minisouri
Summary: Sam fuit son passé, mais comment sa nouvelle équipe va-t-elle réagir lorsqu'elle va apprendre ce qu'il a traversé.


Chapitre 1

Sam Braddock n'a jamais été du genre a fuir. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé durant sa dernière mission l'a completement brisé, il a donc fuit l'Afghanistan en y laissant tous sont passé derrière lui. Reprendre une vie normal, voilà sa nouvelle mission.

Voila pourquoi il se retrouve dans la ville de Toronto, dans le bureau du Commandant Holleran, en train d'écouter les règles de son nouveau travail au SRU. Travailler dans la police n'avait jamais été dans ses projets mais sont père lui avait dit qu'il devait continuer a utiliser ses compétences même si ce n'était plus dans l'armée. Il n'avait jamais était proche de son père du fait qu'il soit un général, mais le général avait des connaissance y compris le commandant Holleran.

Une fois les instructions transmisent, le commandant l'a emmené se présenté a sa nouvelle équipe. Il les avait déjà rencontré précédemment mais ça c'est plutôt mal terminé.

POV Sam

J'aurais du attendre avant de me présenter a l'équipe. Sérieusement quelle mauvaise impression j'ai déjà du faire. Je veux dire qu'ils m'ont déjà tous tenu a la pointe de leur arme. Heureusement que Holleran est arrivé à ce moment la parce que je sais pas ce que j'aurais dis. Mais bien sur pour rattraper le coup, j'ai encore du faire mon intéressant et rajouté un de mes commentaire.

Je me demande quelle va être leur réaction. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas poser trop de question sur pourquoi j'ai quitter l'armée et ce qu'il s'est passé la- bas parce que j'ai franchement pas envi de leur en parler. Bien sur je veux qu'ils m'acceptent dans leur équipe, mais je ne veux pas trop m'y attacher j'ai déjà une équipe dans les forces spéciales, ils sont ma famille et même si je ne suis plus avec eux sur le terrain ils le resteront toujours après tous ce qu'ils m'ont aidé a traverser.

On vient d'entrer dans un bar, Holleran m'a dis que l'équipe venait ici parfois pour se détendre, pour les occasions spéciales ou après les mauvais cas.

Le commandant m'a présenté a l'équipe, je peux dire qu'ils étaient tous surpris mais moins que ce a quoi je m'imaginais.

Appart quelques commentaires au début sur l'armée, cela c'est plutôt bien passé. J'ai presque hâte de commencer a travailler avec eux.

Aujourd'hui est mon premier jour, il est 5h45 quand j'entre dans les vestiaires, je suis plutôt de bonne humeur. Le sergent, Ed, Wordy et Spike sont déjà a l'intérieur en train de se changer. Ils ont se sont tous tourné vers moi lorsque je suis entré

\- Bonjour Sam , me salut le sergent avec les autres me saluant a leur tour

\- Bonjours les gars, voyant que la conversation a un peu bloqué je commence a demander, alors c'est quoi le planning pour aujourd'hui ?

\- A 6h on va tous s'entraîner dans la salle de sport jusqu'à 7h30, ensuite on va commencer a observer tes compétences puisqu'on a aucune idée de a quoi tu es bon vu qu'on a pas vu ton dossier, répond Ed, tu devrais commencer a te changer sinon tu vas être en retard.

\- D'accord, j'acquiesce un peu pris de cours par le ton de Ed.

J'imagine que je ne suis pas tant le bienvenue que ça en fin de compte, je me dis que qu'il faut leur laisser du temps pour apprendre a me connaitre.

Alors que je me dirige vers mon casier les gars sortent du vestiaire, ce a quoi je suis un peu reconnaissant, non pas que ça me dérange de me changer devant d'autre personne, j'ai fais ça pendant des années. Mais plutôt parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils voient toute mes cicatrices. Je sais qu'ils les verront un jour ou l'autre mais le plus tard est le mieux. Je préfère les connaitre un minimum et savoir comment ils vont réagir lorsqu'ils vont poser des questions et vont se rendre compte que je ne vais pas leur répondre.

Enfin changé, je me dirige vers la salle de sport ou tous le monde est déjà la. On s'entraîne puis on passe a l'évaluation de mes compétence.

Je peux dire qu'ils ont tous été surpris, surtout de mes compétences de tir et sniper, mais aucun n'a fais de commentaire.

Environ 2 mois ont passé l'équipe m'a accepté même Ed. La routine a pris le devant, surtout au moment des changements. J'essai toujours d'arriver dans les vestiaires au moment où les gars sortent, ils ont finit s'en rendre compte et par faire quelque blagues sur moi de pas vouloir ce changer devant d'autre gars, se rendant même pas compte a quel point stupide ça sonne vu que j'étais dans l'armée. Ou alors que j'étais gay et donc je ne voulais pas être vu en train de les regarder. Mais c'était juste des blagues pas prises au sérieuses.

J'espérais que ça pourrait rester comme ça, mais je savais bien que dans pas très longtemps ils allaient le découvrir. Et c'était quelque chose dont je n'avais pas hâte surtout maintenant que je savais comment ils allaient réagir. Ils iront tous maternage sur moi.


End file.
